You Haunt My Soul
by skye718
Summary: Chloe/Davis fic with Davis as Aidan  in his second life . Set after the Failsday, I mean Doomsday episode.


It was cold, dark and Chloe walked like danger was her middle name. She folded her arms, her purse tightly them. She walked like a woman with a purpose.

She walked like a woman with vengeance. She wasn't in Smallville anymore, but a town nearby. Unfamiliar faces glanced at her, like people normally do and then they looked away. If she was in Smallville she would be forcing fake smiles and having pretentiously jovial conversations with people.

It's not that her life wasn't perfect. It wasn't like a monster killed her husband. She clutched a letter that she printed out from Jimmy. There were words - Fool. Slut. Bitch. She glanced at them.

Jimmy had called her those names and she crumpled up the paper. He was hurt and angry. Clark was hurt and angry. Davis was hurt and angry.

She wanted to keep Jimmy happy, protect Clark and save Davis. She rehearsed Jimmy's scathing words in her head over and over.

Marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life.

and then Davis

If you found it, real love, hold on to it.

Davis was the one who listened to her and never judged her or really asked for much except her helping him figure out who he was. She couldn't figure out who she was. She realized the way Davis reacted was exactly the way it really should have been. She plunged his heart with a dagger of rejection, he plunged Jimmy with a pole.

She arrived at a dark alley and saw four guys leaning against the wall looking at her. They began walking towards her, widening out, circling.

"Hey baby" the first one said.

"Leave me alone"

"What you got in your purse?" another asked.

"Just leave me alone. Okay!" She said louder and firmly.

They began physically harassing her and she stabbed one of them on the foot with their heel.

"Bitch!" he swore, fuming at the sharp pain.

"I've been called worse," she said, remembering the other emails Jimmy sent her. That was the worst anyone could go - verbally - that is.

"Leave her alone" a male voice said,

Everyone looked at him. Chloe realized she knew that voice. But she couldn't say the name. She pushed him so far in the back of her mind, the memories in a place where she didn't need them. On the tip of her tongue his name lingered but was unaccessible.

"What you gonna do about it lover boy?" another asked. They picked up short iron pipes lying on the ground and charged at him. They circled him like predators.

But they were prey. He moved so quietly and quickly. Before Chloe could even blink twice, the fight was over. They were hurt, but alive and limping away.

She wished she didn't blink.

He came up to her. "Hey are you okay?"

"Davis" she muttered. "Wouldn't you know?"

"Ohhh kayyy then." Females were interesting. Females were strange. That he accepted.

"How are you alive?" she accused as she folded her arms.

How? Not why? But what did it concern her? Yet, he wondered how to explain to her what happened to him. After all he woke up and found himself with a massive toothache.

"Well, you see I don't exactly..."

"No, you can't be … alive," she began pacing "I watched you burn. You came back from everything but cremation, that, that could never be possible"

"Woman, what are you talking about?" he was exasperated. She was crazy. A crazy cute one. But crazy

Chloe lunged at him "You killed my husband Davis! You killed him!"

"I'm. Not. Davis." he grabbed her firmly but not roughly and put her against the wall.

"The hell you aren't," Chloe struggled. "Those dimples, the cleft chin, the way your hands hold me. You're you Davis." She relaxed. "Who else could you be?"

"My name is Ian Daniel McCollins but I mostly go by Aidan" he replied. "And if I am your Davis, then why am I still alive? You cremated him remember."

"Well, what was the last thing you remembered?"

"Waking up near an explosion feeling like I had one hell of a hangover"

The explosion. Chloe realized her mistake. So who killed Jimmy?

"You were so angry. I never saw you that angry before?" Chloe felt panicky. "And I thought, who was this man staring at me like he could never trust me again? I thought - this wasn't my Davis. My Davis was gone. Dead. But here you are."

"I'm not your Davis." Aiden said gently.

"You work at a hospital."

"Lucky guess."

"No, you're an EMT" Chloe shook her head

"I'm a nurse."

"Maybe that's what you are now, but you were, an EMT. You helped Bette. Remember."

"I don't know of any Bette. There's Sally. Strange case"

"You live alone."

"Actually I have two roommates. Well actually one - Josh - if you're... oh never mind but listen I'm telling you, I'm not Davis. The last thing -"

"The last thing you remembered was waking up with your shirt ripped and torn and outside an explosion. I know what went on. I was there. But I thought we got out. You were holding on to me, your arm around my shoulder and the other..."

"I'm sorry. I'm not..." Aiden felt his hand running through her hair. He hadn't realized he was doing this absentmindedly for a while.

Chloe's hand deliberately went to his cheek. "You will remember me? How could you forget? In fact, how can I deny you when I cheated what you meant to me in the first place."

And then her lips touched his. Her arms moved around his waist, under his shirt, pressing his lower back. Aiden growled internally. She was enticing, her hair smelt - he couldn't tell - but it was wonderful.

He turned her around, desires rich inside him and pushed her jacket a little way off and leant towards her neck. It was flushed red as the intensity rose between them.

Chloe shuddered, feeling a sensation between her legs. Aiden opened his mouth, his canines elongating.

He drew closer to her neck and Chloe gasped as she felt his teeth grazing her skin.

He clutched a handful of her hair as he slowly kissed her neck.


End file.
